


A poem for Yasha

by stingray96



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingray96/pseuds/stingray96
Summary: A poem written while I was thinking about Yasha (small spoilers for ep. 103 so if you're not there just wait to read this).
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha, Yasha/Zuala (Critical Role), but like just a hint of them
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A poem for Yasha

There is a woman… 

She is in love with a woman.  
She is given a name  
That earns her a mate.  
And brings her stories to fame 

But this mate is not to her desire.  
She shrugs off tribal duty  
And steals away under the shadows of fire  
To wed a bride and worship her beauty.

However, whispers come to the tribe  
Judgement is delivered swift and harsh.  
She defies and imagines her love  
Burning at the pyre until her bones turn to ash.

She flees until the world goes dark  
And awakens at the foot of an altar  
Bright, cold, and a rumble in the distance. Hark!  
She listens to the storm and promises never to falter. 

It is hard to keep a promise that is unspoken.  
Yet, she tries and travels and finds love in a friend.  
He reminds her that the world can be bright.  
She wishes that she knew then, that he too would meet an end.

More are added and they bond themselves together.  
A whisper in the depths of her mind,  
“This isn’t made to last forever.”  
But she rejects it and prefers to remain blind.

She could be happy again.  
This could last as long as she keeps a grip,  
But when she loses him the world caves in  
At any moment she feared the switch would flip...

And it does. It tears through her soul  
As he loses all control, a new presence fixes itself in her.  
She floats above it all  
Hurting those she bonded herself to

Or _did_ she bond herself to them?  
_Wasn’t it all just a facade?  
None of it was real? _  
The voice bellows within her trapped mind.

If that was true, however,  
Why do the tears still flow?  
As she faces those she holds dear  
Yet again forced to punish and carve.

Standing over a woman that she once felt a spark,  
A woman who had potential to bring her happiness.  
She weeps in reminiscence of her colorful lark  
She moves to kill, but prays for awareness.

And awareness does come  
In a flash, there is clarity.  
The tide turns and victory comes  
Those that tormented now a scarcity. 

She feared that she had lost a potential love  
She believed that she would never fly;  
Yet her feathers grow like a dove’s  
The woman with the spark for her does not deny.

Trust.  
Hope.  
Love.  
Family. 

All could be won  
She just needs faith  
Not to turn and run  
Not this time when she finds that she is more than capable.

While there are still some terrors   
She knows that all will be fine  
As they are conquerors.  
She smiles fondly at her Nein.

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about Yasha's wings when I started this poem. It's simple, and I'm not a poet but this was the format I was envisioning.
> 
> Should I have been working on my Perc'ahlia story? Yes, but this would not leave my mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to see where her story goes next-- hopefully into Beau's arms for a change lol.


End file.
